


Against the Current

by bythemoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: The last thing Derek expected form his senior year of highschool was to present as an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Highschool is literally a zoo.

Teenagers are the caged animals within this zoo, running on hormones and instincts and just generally acting like animals.

Nowhere is this more obvious than the cafeteria. 

Derek often found himself sitting at his table thinking this. He liked to observe and often thought to himself how lucky he was as a beta to not have these primal urges control his actions. 

He didn’t always think that, as a child he couldn’t wait to present. It was expected of him; all Hale children were alphas. Derek can remember how exciting it was when each of his sibling presented and couldn’t wait for his turn. 

There is no exact science to presenting, it’s not completely understood. Presenting as an Alpha or an Omega happened between the ages of twelve and sixteen as if normal puberty wasn’t enough. If you don’t present, then on your seventeenth birthday your registered as a beta. 

When Derek had woke up on his twelfth birthday he was disappointed to find he had not popped a knot overnight. When he went downstairs clearly upset, his mother has ruffled his hair affectionately and told him he had plenty of time yet. As the years passed the messaged changed from reassurances of plenty of time left to reminders that betas were just as good as alphas. By the time Derek had his sixteenth birthday and was registered as the first Hale beta in seven generations, he had come to terms with it. 

And honestly as a beta he a thrived. Without the distractions of all the hormones and instincts he had excelled in sports. He had lead the lacrosse team to two championship victories, something his brother, Aaron, hadn’t managed as captain (an achievement that annoyed his alpha brother to no end). His grades were nothing to scoff at either, if he hadn’t already been offered several athletic scholarships, Derek was almost certain he could’ve received an academic scholarship.  
Derek often thought of what would’ve happened if he had been an alpha, he probably wouldn’t have achieved half as much if the knot heads in the cafeteria were anything to go by. Jackson Whitmore was a prime example of why Derek was happy as beta. He was all muscle and no brains, constantly chasing any omega that looked his way. He got angry and lashed out at least twice a day. Today was no exception he was shouting and snarking at two freshman Derek recognises from lacrosse. They are both benchwarmers and Derek finds himself struggling to recall their names.

Derek shakes his head he can’t be bothered with whatever is going on. He’s going to go get some chocolate milk and then track down Boyd so they can suffer through the rest of the day together. Standing up and gathering up his stuff, Derek heads across the cafeteria hoping that they haven’t tun out of chocolate milk.  
Derek is paying more attention to chocolate milk than the world around him and that’s when he finds himself colliding with another body. His world starts to flip on it’s axis and his stomach drops to his feet. He tries to bring himself to apologise but finds a lump in his throat blocking the words before they’ve even formed. 

The figure in front of him is eerily still, wide amber eyes fixated on Derek. Derek swears he stops breathing as he watches the amber eyes turn scarlet red. Derek wasn’t sure when the cafeteria fell silent, but he didn’t care, he was concentrated on the alpha in front of him.

This alpha was different from any other alpha Derek had laid eyes on. His entire house was filled with alphas and not once had he ever felt the desire to submit to them. This was different, this wasn’t the want to submit, Derek’s whole body burned with the overwhelming need to submit. Derek couldn’t help the cry of pain that escaped as he fought the desire to submit. It was like his body was burning form the inside, an unbearable pain. 

He felt himself lose control of his body. He could no longer fight the urge to submit. Derek sunk to his knees, neck expanded and exposed. Complete submission. 

Derek didn’t care who was watching all he cared about was the alpha in front of him.

His Alpha.

An inhuman growl rumbled in his alphas chest as the sight of Derek on his knees, clearly pleased. Something inside Derek came alive and wave of contentment washed over him at the thought of pleasing his alpha. 

He watched his alpha through his eyelashes, vaguely aware of him moving even closer but too blissed out to care. Derek remained still as the alpha brought a clawed hand up to throat, a finger following the contour of his neck. It goes against every instinct Derek has ever known to let an unknown alpha near his neck but all he can do is moan and extend his neck further back. 

Wrapped up in a haze Derek doesn’t realise what is happening before it happens. One moment he’s on his knees, the next he’s pulled to his feet and a solid weight is against his chest. A hand is tangled in his hair the other upon his check, moving his head to the side gently. 

The skin of his neck is exposed once again. The alpha’s tongue traces the same path that his finger just followed. His alpha growls lowly in his ear, breath hot against Derek’s neck. 

The relative silence of the cafeteria is interrupted by a shout, “What is going on here?” from a teacher. Derek is aware of the sudden commotion around them but he can’t find it within himself to move from the safety of his alpha.

The sudden realisation hits Derek and sends him into a panic. He has just presented. 

He is an omega.

And the bleeding bite mark on his neck means he’s been claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning that there is a panic attack described within this chapter.

Derek wasn’t sure of how much time had passed, everything was like haze, all he could think about was his alpha and the way he was licking the bite mark on Derek’s neck. He was aware that the principle had emptied the cafeteria, only Derek and his alpha remained. They had tried to separate them immediately but his alpha roared and lashed out at anyone he thought was too close to Derek.

Derek wasn’t aware of the presence of other people until someone came directly into his view. The Sherriff came into view, his face unreadable as he brought himself down onto their level. He runs a hand a view times over his face and sighs heavily.

“Kiddo, what have you got yourself into now?” his voice laced with some exasperation and a lot of fondness. “Stiles,” his alphas name, his alpha was a fifteen-year-old freshman from the lacrosse team that could barely walk without tripping over his own feet. His alpha – Stiles – let out a little whine at the sound of his father’s voice. “I need you to let go of Mr Hale here, you both need to see a doctor. No one's going to hurt him or take him away from you. I promise.”

Another whine escaped from Stiles as he loosened his grip upon Derek his hand trailed along Derek’s arms reluctant to lose contact as he stepped away. Derek looked at Stiles, the freshman was almost Derek’s height but looked significantly smaller. Derek wasn’t sure with all the baggy layers he was wearing, but the alpha couldn’t have been more than 130 pounds. He watched as Stiles' eyes flickered between amber and red clearly struggling with the new-found distance between them.

“Good that’s good, keep calm Stiles,” The Sherriff aimed towards his son then turned to Derek, “Your mom is on her way Derek, she’s going to meet us at the hospital is that okay with you?”

****

Derek doesn’t remember the ride over in the cruiser. The town Derek had always known flashed passed as they drove, nothing had changed since he’d drove these streets this morning, but it felt like nothing was the same. He was an omega now, nothing was going to be the same.

Upon pulling up at the hospital entrance, Derek found his mother standing at the door. It seemed to break him from the overwhelming haze he had experienced since presenting. A whine slipped from him, he felt the need to bury himself in his mothers embrace and hide from the world.

Talia Hale was a woman not to be messed with. She hardly reached Derek’s shoulder, but she carried the air of power and total authority. She was scary to outsiders, but she was also his mother and Derek wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

The second the cruiser came to a stop, Derek fumbled with the handle and flung the door open. Not bothering to close the door as he stumbled across towards his mom. She met him halfway and gathered him up in a hug, holding him as if he was eight, not eighteen. She ran her fingers through his hair in the way she used to when he was a child. His breath caught in his throat and he shivered; tears falling of their own accord; hot and heavy on his skin.

"Oh baby, it’s going to be okay.” She pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered small comforts in his ear. Derek’s body melted further into the hug.

****

Hospitals always made Derek feel on edge, but today it was too much sending him further into panic. The four of them – Derek, his mother and Stiles and his father – walked together in uncomfortable silence. The hospital corridors are stuffy, the air is stagnant with the overpowering smell of bleach lingering. There is a weight in his chest that Derek can’t describe or understand but it makes it hard to breathe. The only thing anchoring him from falling into complete terror is the presence of his mother’s hand on his arm, leading the way through the maze of corridors.

Derek finds himself in a room without Stiles. He's on a bed while a nurse with dark curls comes in and takes his blood pressure and temperature. She had introduced herself but doesn’t speak much and that’s okay with Derek who isn’t sure he could answer with anything but single words or grunts. The feeling in his chest still burning.

“I just need to clean up, your mating bite now. I’ll be fast as I can. Is that okay with you?” The nurse interrupts Derek’s thoughts, he nods slightly agreeing. The nurse smiles warmly and she reminds Derek of his mom. “I know it can be uncomfortable for some people so tell me if you need me to stop.”

Derek tries to rapidly swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. The nurse – Melisa according to her name tag – lifts Derek’s chin slightly to get a better look at the bite that now decorates his throat. She hums to herself and turns to her tray to gather her supplies. Derek’s heart is pounding, all he can hear is his rapid heartbeat.

Suddenly Derek’s whole body feels tingly, his fingers don’t feel like his own. It feels like ice is running through his veins. All Derek wants to do is run but his feet won’t move, he feels paralysed. Each breath feels impossible, getting shorter, shallower. The pain in his chest increasingly more intense. His heart is racing.

Total panic.

Derek feels like every wall is closing in on him, he can’t even make anyone out. Just blurs of colour and sound. He pulls himself into a ball trying fold in on himself, become impossibly small.

There is a loud roar and a clatter outside the room, the door flies open. Standing in the doorway eyes fiery red is Stiles. Stiles is barely holding onto his humanity, fangs and claws out. He is the picture-perfect example alpha instinct. He rushes forward towards Derek and no one tries to stop him, not even Derek’s own mother.

The pain in Derek’s chest loosens slightly and he gasps for air. He feels a set of hands running through his hair, a warm presence against his side.  
“Breathe with me Derek,” Stiles panicked face comes into view, he’s struggling to keep the alpha with him in control but he’s speaking tenderly and gently making Derek’s body relax. “That’s it, in and out. Good, that’s it.” 

The praise makes Derek preen and puff his chest slightly in a way that brings redness to his cheeks. Derek can’t believe he’s preening at praise from Stilinski. 

“I’m just going to keep talking and you’re going to keep breathing okay? You're doing so good, I used to get them a lot before – panic attacks. That’s what it looked like you were having. Anyway, sometimes it would take me ages to come out of it but Derek you did so great like it’s not surprising your amazing at everyth-“

“Thank you,” Derek managed to say quietly interrupting Stiles mid-sentence. 

“It’s nothing, I was freaking out too,” Stiles returned, rubbing the back of his neck, trying for indifference but the blush that crept up Stiles cheeks from his neck gave him away. It was then when Derek realised how close they were, Stiles' chest was still pressed against his. Derek could feel the rise of his chest, and the warmth of his breath. Derek let his eyes linger on Stiles features. He had this cute button nose and his lips. How had Derek not noticed his lips before? They looked soft and swollen as if he’d nibbled upon it all day. They looked sinful. 

The heat of their bodies and the closeness was causing a fuzzy feeling in the bottom of Derek’s stomach which had never occurred before. It felt nice until Derek realised the dampness that had started to drip into his boxers. He felt his whole body burn with embarrassment at the idea of it. Stiles sniffed at the air and his eyes bulged impossibly big, his mouth dropped open as if he was about to say something but had lost the words.

At that moment, someone coughed reminding them that they were not alone. It was like they had thrown a bucket of water over them and they scrambled apart. Derek looked towards the door where a cough had come from. Derek wished the floor would swallow him whole, as if getting slick for the first time wasn’t embarrassing enough, he had an audience. Standing in the doorway was bother their parents and a particularly angry looking doctor. 

“Excuse me Mr Stilinski would you mind returning next door, so we can continue with your check-up?” The doctor phrased it like a question, but it was most definitely a statement. “Your mate will join you for the meeting with the mating councillor later.” 

Derek could see that anger growing inside his mom, he’d seen that look before and it never ended up good for anyone. However, to his surprise, it was not his mother’s fury that the doctor had to face. It was the sheriff who turned to the doctor.

“You should find yourself considering your bedside manner Dr Monroe, it clear that Stiles was simply responding to Derek’s distress and they will be taking as much time as they need. Or I might find myself considering not overlooking the DUI you almost got the night deputy Parish drove you home.”

Turns out the Sheriff is a little bit of a badass. The doctor looks as if he is about to combust but decides against it, turning on his heels and storms out of the room. Stiles sends his dad a small grateful smile as he suggests to Derek’s mom that they go for coffee while everything gets sorted out. 

“Since you’re here Stiles grab some gloves, that bite needs to be cleaned, and something tells me Derek would rather it was you than me.” The nurse announces, explaining how to do it before leaving them in the completely empty room.

Stiles looks younger now than he has all day. Unsure of himself and his movements. “Is this okay?” Derek nods jerkily. “Derek, I need you to tell me this is okay.” Stiles states.

“Yeah, Stiles this is okay.” Derek manages to say, his voice raspy and foreign in his own mouth and he moves towards the bed and perches himself upon the edge. 

Only then does Stiles move towards Derek again. They are not quite as close as they had been during his panic attack, but it was close enough. Derek’s legs spread slightly so that Stiles could stand in between them, careful not to make too much contact. 

Unlike any other time that Derek has seen Stiles, he’s quiet and calm as he begins to clean. Derek finds himself distracted by Stiles' hands as he works. They are long, elegant, and beautiful in a way Derek never thought hands could be. He follows Melisa’s instructions perfectly, dipping the gauze in water, whipping once away from the marks before getting rid of the gauze and starting with a new piece. It’s repetitive and quiet. Derek notices as time passes the weight in his chest is all but gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited this is my first multi-chaptered fic in a long time, I've really enjoyed writing it so far. I considered having a schedule in which to post this story, however, with everything that is going on in my life currently I can't commit to a specific schedule. I plan to update when I can and as quickly as I can. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Any comments are so appreciated I love to read them.
> 
> P.S I'm British so I have tried to use mom instead of mum and other words like that, however, I can guarantee that I have missed some I'm trying to edit my own work so bear with me (and point any mistakes out). That would be amazing.


End file.
